


Baby, Let me Love You Like a Porn Star

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been watching too much TV and getting some strange ideas. Dean investigates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Let me Love You Like a Porn Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annundriel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=annundriel).



> Twitfic originally.

"Cas! Have you seen the-," Dean stops mid sentence right in the doorway, sputtering at the mouthful of feathers he is suddenly hit with.

"Dude. What. The fuck." He spits out more feathers, exasperatingly glad they have so many pillows.

"I was testing a theory," Cas says and it's only because he knows the angel so well, that he picks up the sheepishness in his tone.

"What-," Dean pauses to pick a tiny feather off his tongue, "-theory?"

"That feathered pillows make human males horny."

Dean stops picking feathers out of his hair at that.

" _What_?"

Cas shifts his weight, looking down and to the right in the way that always means 'I knew this was a bad idea, but I went along anyway and now look where I am and did I mention 'oops'?' He's sort of adorable standing there, clutching a half-eviscerated pillow that managed to cover him in little bits of pillow entrails with the blowback- and ok, Dean's gonna stop with the metaphors because that one's getting a little creepy.

And then Cas looks up at him from under his eyelashes, and yeah. Yeah, ok there was some twitchage south of the border.

"Cas. Who told you that?" Because he really is curious.

"Sam did." And Cas just goes and says it like it's completely, perfectly logical for your boyfriend's/lover's/whatever's little brother to be going around telling you how to get him horny and-

"Hey! How did Sam find out!?" Dean's all ready to glare and cuss and be hurt- or just really good at faking it (Or actually really good at faking that he's faking it) but Cas continues.

"I was confused when the scene came up in 'Beautiful Babes of Playland'. Sam was kind enough to explain that images of women becoming disheveled was arousing to males. I didn't have a female form, but you're pleasing to me always so-"

Dean raised a hand. "Hold up. You were watching porn with Sammy?" He pauses to shudder at his brother's name and 'porn' in the same sentence and continues on, "Why?"

Cas blinks and then looks at him like it's obvious. "I wanted to know how to please you. Sam let me rent several different videos, although I'm unsure why he kept insisting that we get 'lesbian porn'. I am not particularly attracted to women."

Dean digested that for a moment. He decided to concentrate on the bit he understood (and could think about without needing brain bleach.) "You wanted to know how to please me."

Cas nods slowly. "I have a list. It's numbered and organized to produce the maximum number of orgasms with the least amount of time needed for refractory purposes. Although, we will need more lube than the 52 ounces in your duffel and we should-"

Dean shuts him up with a forceful kiss and a hand dragging him to bed by the trenchcoat.


End file.
